carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Souvenirs (1986)
Plot Overview Krystle is learning to deal with her ordeal in the attic. Even so, she is not protected in her own mansion. The press wants the story and they will do anything to get it. Krystle sees a newspaper about Joel still out there and whether he will strike again. Blake is angered with Adam for not stopping this kind of press even though he asked him to make sure this story kept quiet. Later, Adam allows a nanny to interview with Krystle, but it is not a nanny. It is a reporter who used the nanny interview as a ruse to question Krystle. Krystle calls out for Blake and Blake calls for a guard to escort the "nanny" out. Once again, Blake blames Adam for allowing this. Later, Adam, gets a letter from Claudia saying that she is leaving him. Back to Krystle. She is a wreck with the thought of Rita wearing her clothes and holding Kristina. Krystle drives off to the attic where she has memories of what Joel had said to her. Blake figured out where Krystle went. And now it appears that Krystle is all better. Fallon returns to Denver after being raped by Miles Colby. Steven knows something is bothering Fallon, but Fallon plays it off. Fallon cannot avoid the issue for ever because Miles follows Fallon to Denver. Miles apologizes to Fallon but Fallon is torn. Blake sees the two fighting and warns Miles that he better not do anything to harm Fallon. Later, Fallon tells Alexis that she is torn between Jeff and Miles even though Alexis is clearly on Jeff's side. Caress meets with her publisher in New York. The publisher wants to begin publicity on Sister Dearest, but Caress wants to keep her work a secret for the time being. The publisher asks Caress how her meeting with Alexis went in Denver. Except there was no meeting. Alexis does not know Caress is free. Alexis does learn soon thereafter and commands Zach Powers to come to Denver to discuss the issue. (It also gives Zach an opportunity to convince Blake to use his tankers to ship Denver Carrington's South China Sea oil since Colby Enterprise tankers are barred from the port.) Alexis wants to know why Caress was released two years early. No one knows why but we get a hint as to why Caress was in the prison in the first place. Apparently, something happened on a yacht with Alexis, Zach and Caress five years ago. Zach is more interested in getting romantic with Alexis. But, Alexis claims to be a happily married woman. King Galen sees the tension between Alexis and Dex and decides this may be the opening he needs. A kink in his plan comes when Michael learns that Galen can walk. Galen commands his son to keep it a secret but Michael is disgusted by the actions of his father. Galen has a special gift for Alexis. It appears that some of the Moldavian crowned jewels were being refitted at the time of the revolution and now are back in Galen's possession. He presents the jewels to Alexis and asks her to be his queen. Alexis is intrigued but she still prefers Dex to being a queen. Galen asks her to try the jewels on. As Galen crowns Alexis, Dex enters and is totally disgusted, but does make the good point that Galen can hock the jewels to pay to get back on the throne. Angered, Dex gets drunk at La Mirage where Amanda decides to join him. She takes a drunk Dex back to a room at La Mirage and then seduces him. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Praed ... Prince Michael of Moldavia * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Kate O'Mara ... Cassandra 'Caress' Morell * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Joel Fabiani ... King Galen of Moldavia * Anne Haney ... Nanny * William Beckley ... Gerard * Richard Roat ... Publisher * Trent Dolan ... Security Guard * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeannette * Daryl Keith Roach ... Alexis' Security Guard Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Diana Gould .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * "The Colbys" stars Emma Samms (Fallon), Maxwell Caulfield (Miles) and Ricardo Montalban (Zach) guest star in this episode. * Pamela Bellwood does not appear in this episode and the next four installments. She wasn't available during a few weeks due to her childbirth. Diahann Carroll and Heather Locklear do not appear in this episode either. * Kate O'Mara (Caress) is added to the opening credits. Production details * Shooting dates: from 22-Nov-1985 to 04-Dec-1985 * Deleted scenes : Krystle talks to Fallon and LB; Dex and Steven have an argument. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. * Trivia : The ivory silk ensemble worn by Joan Collins in this episode was not designed by Nolan Miller. The textured bodice was created by Jacqueline de Ribes and was a copy of the wedding gown worn by Joan for her weddign to Peter Holmes in 1985.